Recombinant DNA techniques have rapidly developed and are particularly useful in the production of antibodies, in particular therapeutic antibodies. Systems for the expression of recombinant genes are well-known and include expression in mammalian cells, insect cells, fungal cells, bacterial cells and transgenic animals and plants. The choice of expression system is dependent on the features of the encoded protein, for example post-translational modifications. Other considerations include the time and, in particular, the cost involved in the production of the desired quantity of material of the required quality. These latter considerations are particularly important in the production of therapeutic antibodies of the quality required for regulatory approval and in the quantities needed for treatment of large numbers of patients.